


Snow Play

by Skye



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-24
Updated: 2007-12-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aelita surprises Yumi with an unexpected fight as they're walking home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Play

Smack! Yumi was surprised at the sudden , staring at Aelita, who certainly couldn't have done something so unlike her. So very, well, so immature. But Aelita did have a playful side, and it wasn't completely out of the question that she had done something like this. Aelita let Yumi know that it was indeed her who had thrown the snowball with a grin and a wave of her hand.

The weather was cold, wind blowing fast, and the snow had begun to fall again unrelentingly. It was certainly a good time to go in, and Aelita seemed to be headed that way, judging from her path toward the sidewalk. But Yumi wasn't going to let Aelita's mischievous deed go unpunished. Compacted snow still falling from her hair, Yumi reached over and scraped a handful of snow from the top of a park bench. She threw it toward Aelita, easily hitting her target.

But instead of shouting or replying to her, Aelita only fell. "Aelita?" Yumi called. Oh no... Could she really have been hurt by this? Maybe Yumi had made the snowball too hard, and then thrown it with too much force. She quickly ran over to Aelita, and then turned her over. Instead of seeing an unconscious girl, Yumi was greeted again by that devious smile, and had another snowball thrown into her face from a much closer range.

Face now red, surprised twice in one day by the similar trick, Yumi laughed. "That's how you want to play, is it?" she said, beginning to roll up another snowball. The girls were soon laughing freely, snow flying back and forth, until they finally just lay down on the ground, both allowing themselves to giggle.

"That was fun," Aelita said.

"I never imagined something like that could be fun," Yumi said. She'd had plenty of snowball fights before with the annoying Hiroki, yet somehow Aelita acting the exact same way was exhilarating instead of obnoxious.

"It reminds me of how I used to play in the snow with my family," Aelita said, as if reading Yumi's mind. "Well, a bit. In a way, it's completely different," she said, giving Yumi a quick kiss.

Yumi blushed, feeling as if she was warming up some. No, there was no real rush to get back inside.


End file.
